starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pirata/Leyendas
thumb|Piratas atacando a una nave de la [[Federación de Comercio/Leyendas|Federación de Comercio]] El término pirata hace referencia a la variedad de villanos dispersos por toda la galaxia que atacaban y robaban naves a su antojo. Historia Mientras que sus acciones eran ilegales, la moral de varios piratas variaron considerablemente. Algunos eran feroces bandidos, asesinos o ladrones de poca monta, pero otros, como Nym, tenía un conjunto de costumbres que prohibían matar a los inocentes, y por lo general restringía sus acciones a los ricos. Otros piratas, conocidos como "corsarios", operaban bajo la sanción de los gobiernos u organizaciones como la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Los corsarios tendían a mantenerse a sí mismos a un nivel más "civilizado" que otros piratas, y limitaban sus actividades a objetivos específicos. La mayoría de los piratas eran huérfanos o ciudadanos sin empleo a causa de alguna de estas circunstancias como haberse criado sin educación o tener un deseo de aventura, la riqueza o la anarquía. De hecho, en algunas ocasiones, los piratas se retiraron. Así mismo, Nym ayudó a los habitantes de Naboo en la Batalla de Naboo, destruyendo droides de la Federación de Comercio en Eos, también ayudó a la resistencia de Naboo a mantener a raya un ejército tratando de flanquear a los Gungans en las llanuras de Naboo. Un arma popular de los piratas del espacio era el cañón de iones. El cañón de iones podía desactivar toda una nave, por lo que sería más fácil de atacar y conseguir un botín. Las bandas de piratas operaban en dos grupos: el grupo de abordaje y el grupo de ataque. El grupo de ataque podía desactivar la nave y sus armas y el grupo de abordaje violaría el casco del barco para robar o saquear todo lo que pudieron encontrar (créditos, comunicadores y pistolas). Algunos piratas prestaron sus servicios a otras organizaciones, como la Alianza Rebelde o el Consorcio Zann. El símbolo más identificable del pirata era la Garra llameante. Apariciones *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Legacy of the Jedi/Secrets of the Jedi omnibus *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Jedi Trial'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Lealtad'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Exile'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *"An Apology" *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5'' * }} Fuentes *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Hero's Guide'' * * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * }} Categoría:Ocupaciones criminales Categoría:Piratería